Day Zero
by gummo
Summary: What happens when Onodera falls completely in love? What makes this stubborn idiot finally admit his oh so obvious love for Takano? let's find out


**Hey guys ^^**  
 **Sooo... this is my very first fanfiction. I've been wanting to write fanfiction for a while now, not just about takano and onodera, and I had some stories in my head but I wasn't sure if I would be able to put it on paper in a way people will like it, but why not try ^^**

 **This is the start of a story I've thought up about the end of sekaiichi hatsukoi. Or at least what happens when the "XX days until onodera falls in love" finally comes down to zero :P it's written from Onodera's perspective**

 **This is a bit of a warm-up for me, please be patient with me. Any tips, grammar corrections(since english isn't my first language) and critisism is welcome :)**

 **I hope you enjoy it ^^**

As he reached for my hand, I pulled away.  
"Onodera, stop running away from me"  
Takano took a step towards me, but I turned around and started walking at a fast pace. I heard Takano's steps, keeping up with me with ease.  
We were walking from the train station. I thought I had shooked Takano off at work but apparently we rode the same train home.  
Trying hard to come up with a plan, I saw our appartment building come in view.  
I won't let him get his way again, I thought to myself, though my head was a mess.  
"Something has happened, talk to me!"  
No way in hell, like I would be able to tell you. Think of some excuse quick.  
"Even if something had happened, I have no reason to talk to my boss about it, stop bothering me"  
I started walking faster and turned around the corner.  
"Don't act like that" Takano began to sound annoyed "stop for a second!"  
Takano suddenly stood in my way, damn him and his idiotic long legs.  
Not looking him in the eye, I tried to look for a escape, but Takano had planned this. The road wasn't even 3 meters wide, I couldn't go forward anymore, and if I go back around the corner, I wouldn't make it further than a few meters before he whould pin me to the wall. My chest thightend at that thought. Damn it.  
"You weren't home yesterday, and now you've been avoiding me all day"  
"Can't I go away on my day off without you stalking me?" Slowly moving a bit backwards.  
"I want to know what happened"  
"And I think that it's none of your business!"  
A quick move, I closed my eyes, flinched and felt the wall against my back, not as hard as usually though.  
His hands press my upperarms against the wall, I feel the heat under them and I know I won't be able to get away.  
"I'm worried", I smelled his scent before I heard his voice, soft and close to my ears.  
I opened my eyes a little. I looked at our shoes, at how close he stood to me and I felt the warmth coming from his body.  
Not again.  
"Talk to me"  
No. I closed my eyes again.  
"Onodera"  
I won't get pulled away by your pace again.

"Please"  
My eyes opened unexpectedly, and when those deep dark eyes got a hold of mine, I was unable to shut them again.  
I wasn't used to him pleading.  
Though I could not look away, I didn't say anything.  
Seeing I wouldn't tell him, he looked frustrated.  
He moved closer, his scent overpowering all the others fragrances.  
"Ritsu" he whispered in a last, desperate attempt. My heart skipped. He waited a few second for me to reply but when it didn't come he pressed his hot lips on mine. He kissed me softly, and I answered. Feeling his hands on my neck and in my hair, I realized he had long let go off my arms, but I couldn't get away from him anymore.  
He pressed his body against me, and shoved his leg between mine. The pressure made me gasp but it got lost in our kiss. He tugged on my shirt and his hand found the skin of my stomach. My hands were holding on his coat, in a attempt to keep steady as his lips trailed to my ear, hearing him breath into it before biting. I let out a moan before quickly shutting my mouth to stop it.  
I felt something hard against my leg, as he felt the same against his. He pulled away from my neck, slightly panting, and looked at me. His hands slid down my arms and he grabbed hold of my hand. Pulling me toward our bulding and pulling me along with his pace.

 _Days until Onodera falls (completely) in love: 38_


End file.
